pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Hardcore - Season 2, Episode 13
|episode_no = 13 |upload_date = May 24, 2013 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGXgtdAePrQ |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 11:54}} Summary The group is searching for chickens so that they can make arrows. Barry points out that everone should have wheat on them so they can lead animals back to their base, but McJones points out that seeds are needed to lead chickens. McJones loses Tim, but he finds chickens. Barry and Tim decide that it's a fair trade. PBG finds a pig, and kills it. It then gets dark, so PBG heads back to the house. McJones tries to head back, but tries finding Tim first, but he's lost, so he just tries holding up in a cave for the night. McJones regrets not giving Tim a map, and Jared makes a Who Needs A Map? joke, followed by PBG also making one. PBG, looking at his map, asks who's in the desert, which Barry is. McJones is also at the top of the map, and Jared is by the base. McJones attempts to locate Tim, but Tim tells him that it's okay, because he's safe for now. McJones asks Tim if he could find his way back, which he can't. McJones plans on building up, and telling Tim to come out of his cave to find him. PBG is outside fighting various mobs, and Jared is inside the house, cooking steaks. Jared suggests collecting wool from sheep so that they can make carpets to decorate the house with, and states that they could dye the carpets blue with lapis lazuli. Tim makes it back into the Tundra, where PBG is killing Creepers, so he asks Tim where he got lost. McJones spots Tim as he's being attacked by a skeleton, so he goes to save him. McJones and Tim reunite, and they head back to the house. Barry is down on an adventure down in the mines. Tim and McJones meet up with PBG on their way home, and PBG gives McJones a Diamond Sword. The group get back to the house, and McJones makes Tim a map. Jared went out to find Chickens, but all he can find are sheep and Creepers. McJones has 2 eggs, and is lucky enough for one of the eggs to hatch into a chicken. PBG kills a skeleton, which drops an arrows, bringing PBG's arrow count to 6. The group then goes on a 2 to 3 hour journey to find chickens. On this journey, PBG kills multiple sheep and cows, but finds no chickens. Jared points out that the chicken they have may be the last chicken on the planet, and PBG suggests someone try to mate with the chicken to see what happens. This disgusts the rest of the group, but PBG defends himself, claiming that there are no more chickens to mate. McJones asks what they would get if they were successful, and PBG says they'd get a chicken man, and doesn't know why that would be a bad thing. Jared compares the chicken man to pigmen, which horrifies McJones. PBG is outside looking for Skeletons. McJones tells him to go inside, because there are Creepers everywhere, but PBG doesn't listen, and kills the Creepers. PBG then goes to kill some more Creepers, but there are also some Skeletons there. The group of mobs is able to bring PBG down to three and a half hearts, but PBG kills them with the help of McJones. Everyone then goes inside at McJones' command. The group makes an item frame for Dean's sword, which PBG is still holding onto. PBG puts Dean's sword on his grave, completing his memorial. PBG then notices Jared is being blown up by a Creeper, and goes to help him kill Skeletons that he's trying to kill to get arrows. PBG starts lagging, and he asks Jared to help him. PBG tells Jared to barricade him in some dirt as a Creeper starts sneaking up behind him. PBG tries to escape the Creeper, and Jared goes in to kill it. In doing so, the Creeper blows up on Jared, killing him. Quotes